Fragments Beneath My Feet
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: Future CB, One Shot, M. A bit of delicious smutty fluff operating under the idea that Chuck and Blair spend their early adulthood tormenting each other, culminating in this scene.


Fragments Beneath My Feet

The sun shone in the cobalt sky above, its heat felt merciless on his skin. He tugged the cuffs of his dress shirt as he surveyed the select gathering before him. He smirked with satisfaction at the assortment of fresh young ladies he could choose from as he adjusted the jacket of his white suit. Strolling down the terrace steps, he saw one particularly beautiful brunette turn to depart from her coterie. His step faltered, his heart hesitated to beat again, and his smirk slipped away. _Blair_.

What had made him think she would not be here? She lived in him, his every pore and blood cell; he could never escape her. But to be near her person- it cut him. The pain was delicious, her every look stung, her words bit him, her touch burned his skin, yet with her, he had no self-control and always wanted more. His eyes followed her hotly as she crossed the lawn.

She was pondering the selection of petite treats on the table before her when he came to stand next to her. "Nothing whetting your appetite?"

He watched the curve of her neck as her head turned, her eyes were bright hazel as she looked at him, "Oddly enough, I just lost the desire to eat."

"Even with such an array of sweets to tempt you?" He reached down, his fingers curling around a peach.

Blair instinctively licked her lips as she watched his mouth press against the soft flesh of the peach. Her skin prickled and rose into bumps on her arms, all the way up to the little hairs on her neck from the memory of his mouth on her. The fruit was perfectly ripe, juice spilling forth as he bit. His thumb came up as his eyes twinkled, catching the liquid before it ran down his chin. Her eyes hungrily devoured the movement as his thumb pushed towards his mouth, his tongue savoring the sweet nectar. The sight of his talented tongue made her blood boil with desire; her body knew what it was capable of doing to her.

"So very… sweet." Chuck murmured, one corner of his mouth in a smirk.

He wanted to press his sticky finger into her mouth, feel her velvet tongue lap against him. Instead, he watched her turn, indignant, and walk away. Rather than return to the shelter of her coterie though, she left the lush green grass for the hot sand of the shore beyond. She was the star at the center of his universe, and he watched, mesmerized until she was out of his field of vision. Suddenly his pulse was roaring in his ears, as if the world had been on mute, and he went after her.

The sand sloped down before him, the briny wind whipped across his face and tugged at his perfectly coifed hair. Though it was the wrong time of day, the wrong place, the image of Blair walking along the coast was his own personal Fata Morgana. The light fabric of her dress danced in the wind, the waves rolling in to kiss her feet, her ankles, as she held her lace parasol aloft to block out the cruel sun.

It had been so long since Blair had seen Chuck. She had forgotten, but it came back to her so quickly. She thought to herself how it was to be near him- so hot and hazy, humidity clinging to your skin, the air thick, and hard to breathe. You could cool yourself, go for a swim, have a drink, but you don't, because you don't want to. It's _him_ - he makes you feel this way, and all you can do is think _I want more_. She angrily squished her feet into the wet sand, how old would she have be? How long would it take for her to grow out of Chuck Bass? A quiet murmur deep inside told her you never grow out of real love.

Her own thoughts were betraying her and she spun around, intending to return to the party to distract herself with inane conversation. But she saw Chuck, not a few paces off, the wind pulling on his clothes, playing with his hair, the sun kissing the hard features of his face that she loved so much. _Love_; it stuck on her tongue, tasting bitter. The heat built between them in those few seconds, as he grew closer. His eyes were intense, and without a word, his hands held her face. Pulling her to him, his lips burned into her and her mind went white. No longer capable of thought, all she could do was feel; feel her desire for him, feel his body pressing against hers, feel _him_, and her body already anticipated how this story would end. Giddiness bubbled up inside her as she pulled away; she felt sixteen again, taking his hand in hers and leading him from the shore into the tall grass.

Now far from prying eyes, his jacket fell to the ground to meet her discarded parasol. Her little fingers undid his bow tie as his arms snaked around her tiny waist, dragging her down to the ground with him. The feel of her unbuttoning his shirt was agony so he moved to kiss her neck, nipping the soft skin, making her cry out as his revenge. She tore his trousers open; pushing him back and immediately began to mount him in her fevered need. He denied her, setting upright and growling in her ear, "No, I need you naked."

His greedy hands pulled her dress open, and with expert skill removed her bra. His smirk was wicked as he ripped the delicate fabric of her thong from her body. The blistering sun created a halo around her divine body as he drank in the sight of her. Though he had taken her so many times in the blossom of their youth, her body had traded its youthful planes for nubile curves; her breasts were deliciously full in his hands as she, at last, slid blissfully onto his cock. His hands dropped down to her hips, slipping back to grasp her round ass.

He knew he could not last long, the pleasure of her body, her incredible wet heat around him, after so many years was too much; he could already feel the pull deep inside, the desire to let his eyes roll back. The sun was hot on their skin, the scent of the ocean and the grass blended, it all felt like a dream. His hand found the jewel of her sex and he stroked it, biting his lip as she rode him harder. She shook her head, her eyes closed tight as she clawed his chest, her breath fleeing her as she cried his name and she tightened around him.

His fingers dug into her hips as he worked towards those last few violent thrusts. Just when he thought he could take no more, his mind went white with pleasure, the sticky result of his desire pouring into her. She lay prostrate on him; he could feel the heave of her chest as her breathing recovered, his fingers caressing the expanse of her back. Moments passed as their heartbeats returned to normal, then she moved to curl up next to him.

"Never again." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Hm?" Blair was still hazy with pleasure, "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No." He stroked her cheek as she looked up at him, "Never again will I let you leave me. We've tormented each other for years. Stop fighting it? Stay with me."

"Chuck." She whispered. The implications were astronomical. "What are you asking me?"

He reached for his jacket. "I won't need this for luck anymore, if I could have you instead."

The little black velvet box; she had seen it before, she knew what it contained, and her heart leapt. Her eyes watered; a part of her thought they had spoiled it, that this could never happen. Yet…

"Let us end this game, Blair. The world awaits- take your place by my side. This life is empty without you. I love you, always have, always will."

He smiled- not a smirk, or a grin- a smile, that spread to his beautiful hazel and gold eyes. She mirrored his perfect smile and kissed him. No other answer was needed; he slipped the diamond on her finger without breaking their kiss.

At last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A nice little treat to lighten the ramp up to the season finale. It's a one shot, so don't kill me and ask for more? But I do hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
